Overslept
by Nerdius
Summary: Rick trolled us...so...here's my version of the Percabeth reunion.  awkward summary is awkward


**Okay, seriously. If you have not finished reading Son of Neptune. Leave. Leave now. I'm not spoiling anything of the book for you. What you need to do is go home, or to the bookstore, and get/finish reading a copy. Please? Okay. **

**Basically, this is how I see the Percabeth reunion. Rick trolled us at the end, and I feel obligated as a fan to placate the fandom with this. We're just going to have to wait.**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Rick Riordan, thus I do not own this series. It's called 'fanfiction' for a reason. **

* * *

><p>"<em>'Come on,' he said. 'Let me introduce you to my <em>other _family.'" _

Percy led Hazel and Frank towards the boat as it landed. Romans all gathered in a circle around it. Most were carrying weapons, casting wary glances toward the warship. Others were muttering to one another. As Reyna approached, the crowd parted to let her pass. Percy took his arms off of his friends' shoulders and followed her, Frank and Hazel right behind him.

The warship loomed above them, the bronze dragon masthead bared down on the campers. It looked like as if it was ready to attack, but was frozen in time, unable to move.

Percy winced. He remembered his encounter with Kronos on the Princess Andromeda. An encounter that cost a dear friend to die.

He shook his head, pushing the memory away. Now wasn't the time. Annabeth would be on this ship.

Above, a person came onto the top deck. Leo, the boy who had sent the message earlier telling them of their arrival, looked over the railing and grinned. He had a crazy look in his eye, like he was hyped up on too much caffeine.

"Hey there," He called to the Romans in a cheerful voice. "This baby works!" He punched the air and laughed victoriously, "Take that Gaea!" He looked over his shoulder and called, "Guys, come on up! They're not killing us yet!"

"Stand down," Reyna ordered as Leo disappeared onto the lower deck. "Remember, don't fire until you're ordered." There was murmuring among the Romans.

Leo appeared overhead again, still grinning down onto the campers. "Hey, I'm going to lower some rope so we can climb down. We'd really appreciate if you didn't skewer us. That would be a damper." As he talked, he set to work on the ropes, tying them against the railing and pushing them over the edge. They landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Hurry up, Beauty Queen." He called. "Wake the zombie. He's been sleeping for most of the flight!"

"Oh, shut up, Valdez!" A voice shouted back, but said nothing else. Percy recognized the voice. Leo had called the person Piper in his message.

Leo just laughed and scurried down the rope quickly. He turned around to face the group and whistled. "Bunch of you kids..." He scanned the crowd, like he was looking for someone in particular.

When his gaze rested on Percy, he seemed to beam.

"Found you," He smirked, and gave Percy a wink like they were sharing an inside joke.

Campers mumbled to one another, confused. Percy realized he hadn't told anyone but the members at the senate meeting about his past. He also realized he was still wearing his bed sheets.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Hazel had stiffened. Frank squeezed her hand, giving her a encouraging smile. Percy couldn't help but smile as well.

Turning, he face Leo just as two more faces appeared on the top deck.

One was the girl he'd seen in his dream. Her hair was cut unevenly, and braids went down the side of her face. She smiled down at the Romans, nudging the boy next to her and muttering something to him. She must have been Piper.

The boy next to her had close cropped blonde hair, and looked down at the camp sadly. Percy noticed a tattoo on his forearm, the same tattoo that every member of the camp shared. There were twelve dashes on his, and an eagle branded onto his skin.

With the boy's appearance the entire camp gasped. Reyna blinked up at the boy in shock. Even Octavian was lost for words. He looked up at the boy in alarm, like he didn't see this in some beanie baby's stuffing. Hazel grinned up and waved. "I knew he wasn't dead." Louder, she called out, "Jason!" A few campers repeated the name in a nervous murmur.

Jason looked down at the camp and gave a short wave, "Hey guys, I'm back."

Piper rolled her eyes and muttered, "Eight months and that's all you say?" She shook her head and then gestured to the rope. "After you, Sparky."

With an indignant look, Jason grabbed the rope and climbed down. Piper followed the suit as soon as he reached the ground.

Many people spoke at once, some shouting to be heard over the others. Most wanted to know what had happened to their former praetor in the past months, but some wanted to know what was going on in general. The mass of voice obviously startled the demigods, but before they could respond Reyna raised her arm to silence them.

"Silence, Romans!" She shouted over the crowd. The kids instantly began to shut up, a few grumbled under their breaths but Reyna chose to ignore them. "Jason has returned after being missing for several months. Percy was telling the truth." She said the last part with a smile.

Octavian looked like he was going to slaughter Percy's pillow back in the Fifth Cohort barracks.

Piper looked around, and when she spotted Percy standing there, she nudged Jason and pointed towards him. "That's _him…" _

"Hey, what," Jason said, but then her followed Piper's finger and blinked. "_Oh._" He muttered, understanding. He spotted the purple cloak around him and stiffened.

"I think this is yours," Percy said, ready to take it off. Before he could there was a rush of orange and blonde slid down the rope and rushed towards Percy. He instantly recognized her. Annabeth.

He was about to say something when Annabeth raised her arm and punched him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, but was steadied by Frank. Several Romans raised their weapons, but Reyna waved at them to stop.

"What the…" He started.

"Perseus Jackson, you are late," She hissed at him, glaring. When Percy blinked at her in confusion she rolled her eyes and said. "'See you in the morning,' that was the last thing you said to me." She clenched her fists. "_You are late." _

Percy smiled, "Sorry about that." He rubbed the spot where she punched him. He had forgotten how strong she was. "I kind of…overslept."

She looked at him, incredulous. "_Overslept? _By the gods, Percy, _eight months-_"

"I must've been _really_ tired," He interrupted with a small smirk.

Annabeth groaned, but he could tell she was really happy to see him.

"I have every right to stab you for making me this worried," She said, putting her hand on the hilt of her knife. He thought he heard Queen Hylla chuckle, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"That you do," Percy nodded. He smiled, this was definitely Annabeth.

She looked him up and down, and then said, "River Styx. What did you see?"

Ignoring the muttering that statement brought, he replied, "You pulling me out of the canoe lake, laughing."

With that, Annabeth stiffened as if she'd been electrocuted. Her hand fell from her dagger as she looked at Percy. Her eyes were red from crying, and he winced slightly as he realized it was probably because of him. She pursed her lips, trying to suppress a smile, but failing miserably.

"Oh my gods, Percy…" She started, but decided against finishing that sentence. Instead, she hugged him fiercely, nearly crushing him ribs. Despite that, he couldn't help but laugh, picking her up a bit, and spinning her around slightly. "I've missed you, Seaweed Brain."

_Wisdom's daughter shall walk alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome_, a voice recited from the back of his head.

_Not now, _he shot back.

Percy set her down and gently kissed the top of her head, which brought a few coos. He noticed that Reyna and Hylla were eyeing them curiously, while the three new demigods, Frank, and Hazel were all grinning like morons. The Romans had lowered their weapons completely.

"I've missed you too, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S DONE. OKAY. GOOD. <strong>

**Sorry, I'm sick and I really shouldn't be writing right now...but...I am. I wanted to finish this ASAP. :D**

**-Nerdius **

**P.S. If any of you read my other FanFic, I'm thinking about restarting it. I really don't like where I was going with it. **


End file.
